The Deepend Waters
by SwanQueenEmison
Summary: Zelena has been defeated, Charming a way back home . In the journey to the Enchanted Forest, A terrible storm able to scare hook, gives them a drastic turn, having to go thru the deepend waters were the monsters are your most well kept secrets. What will happen when Henry, Regina, Emma and Gold are the ones choosen, there most well kept secret may be revealed. Swan Queen. SwanQueen


The Deepend Water

Regina's POV The night was pitch black, it has been three days since the _Charmings __d_ecided that maybe a magic bean would do the trick, idiots we could have avoided so much useless time in trying to defeat a monster in the dark when we could have just been back...home. True i thought the realms were closed but, i am amazed about what the hand less wonder was able to find out. Who would trust a man with too much eyeliner to actually tell him about the loop-hole? Does it matter? Not really. Well even though am stuck in a wooden made boat sharing a room with Gold, and a useless pirate in control.I still have my son, he is the one most excited anout going back,back to were all he nightmares began...The Enchated Forest.

"You Alright over there My Lady"i jumped and look back to see him, the men with the lion tattoo.I nodded at him and continued to stare back at the deep blue ocean, how is it that if am destined to be with him i don't yearn to be with him? Maybe there is no love like your first, maybe that one is the only one you truly love with your whole soul and being. I'll admit the closet feeling i have every got to something related to Daniel, weren't good at all, but they made me feel something strong, yet there weren't with this so called 'Soul Mate'. There were when i had to say good bye to the thing i loved most Henry...Henry and Emma. I felt as if i was watching my mother rip out Daniels heart all over again when i watched them drive away, no memories of me...of us together.

"You don't quite look alright if i may suggest you lay down, maybe the movement of the boat is just getting to you, yoir mijesty." i'll admit, is nice having someone care for you but yet it isn't the one you want.  
>"Am alright thank you." "But i stil-" he voice was cut by one who i was very familiar with, strong but sweet best convination.<br>"I think she just said she was ok, why don't you go arrow some apples" he and i frowen but not before a smirk appered on my lips, she actually sounded irritated. Only two time i have seen her truly irritated, once in Neverland and when she doesnt get enough sleep.  
>"i never shot apples" he said with a chuckle.<br>"Really doesnt Robin Hood you know appple in the top of a head the bush cought by an arrow?" i chuckled it was evident thta she had gotten some story mixed up, but how could she not, you don't exacly expect the Wicked Witch of the West to be the 'Evil Queen's ' sister,  
>"Am sorry, my princess i think you must gotten me cofuse i feed the poor not murder apples."he chuckled again, which i noticed irritated Emma even more, if you look closely you could see how her eye rempresent all her feelings and how her jaw is clenched.<br>"Well how about you go feed the fish...away from here."he must have taken it as an order as he vow to both of us amd started walking walked up to me, i went back to looking out the see hidding my smirk. Why was Emma acting like this?  
>"So you going to tell me what is bothering you or you just going to stare at the ocean?"<br>"Am sorry but i do recall i saying i don't have a problem and you actually making at a highlight to Robin."  
>"Okay so how does he get to be called Robin and am still 'Ms Swan'?! You know what forget it is not the point,You can lie to Goddie-two-shoe over there, but you can lie to me Regina."i took a deep breath, my lip had unconsiosly curled up as it sounded like Emma was jealous. Question is jealous of what or better yet, of who? turned around and faced her.<br>" are the one that troubles my mind, more specific your safety-i mean am sure Henry would want to stay at your Castle other then mine and if your not prepair am not so confident in hes safety."gush that almost slip ed up.  
>"Right, well i have my magic back if that makes you less worried."<br>"Takes you half an hour to conjur a box you having yoir magic is no reasurence for me about my- our sons protection."In that momment the ship made a drastic turn and everyone on it were flying to the other side of it i almost flew out when i felt strong yet gentle arms around me, pushing me towards the ground landing on my back and Emma on top of me. My heart skipped a beat at having her soft skin so close to mine, to the suddden contact. Charming rushed out hes cabinate ready to yell at hook, now that is my happy ending.I chuckled inside. I felt Emma tug a hair behind my ear that was previously covering my face.  
>"Are you okay?Did i hurt you" Yes by getting in that car that day. I shook my head and got up just in time to find mostly everyone was awake now waiting inpatiently for a reason to this disturbance.<br>"Now mind explaining why i almost flew out this so called ship, _pirate_*."  
>"Well, aren't we bossy Your<em>Majest<em>_y."_ Charming pressed hes sword against hes trought.  
>"Enough. What have you done."<br>"Probably saved all of your lifes. Ahead a great stormed was forming, so insted we would enter the enchated forest from Snow's castle will enter the Queen's." i stiffed that didn't go uniticed by the shepperd-wanna-be.  
>"Now what Regina?"<br>"In order to go to my castle thru sea you must pass by the Deepend Waters."  
>"So, what is there a monster?" she beautiful eyes blonde asked.<br>"Not exacly,love."the pointless man said.  
>"Well what is the problem?"<br>"Is called the Deepend Waters because in order to get thru them the four with the most deepest secrets have to confess it."  
>"How will we know."<br>"Your hands glow, is like-" "Magic" henry and Gold cut hook with a smile, i looked at him smiled and finally swalled the lump, please dont do even Neal had woken up, great more people.  
>"We'll be arriving in no time."<br>"What happens if you lie." Whale asked...why am i not surprise. I don't know why he came with us.  
>"Everyone on the ship sinks mate, so i advised you to not, am too handsome to die, not before i get Swan heart of course."<br>"Tell me when dreams can come true, oh wait your head would be somewhere in the sea by then" Emma snapped i smirled, good because i couldn't take any more of hes irritating no-sense.  
>"We are here " in no time, time had passed right by us and now revealing time has come. Emma's, Henry's, Gold's and. ..my hands were .Minutes went by and no one spoke.<br>"Well i want to get out of here as soon as possible and preferably alive, now will be the perfect ti me to speak" hook interrupted the turned to me and Emma.  
>"I guess i'll go. Mom i wanted you to be the Evil Queen so badly because i wanted what every kid wants, a family and i wanted Emma to safe you. Then when Emma believed you changed i believed in you two because maybe just maybe you had changed because you felt love...for Emma."<br>"We are not in love Henry" i copped hes face while a tear ran down my cheek because my son wanted me to be soon as the words left my mouth water started coming in from all sides of the boat damn it.  
>"Whats going on" Emma shouted.<br>"Someone lied,Derie. Maybe i should go, it will stop the water for a while and the liar can finally admit it." Rumple said looking at my direction, great this imp knows.  
>"My deepest secret is that while creating the curse i knew only way to stop it was True Loves Kiss, i gave some one a second chance of love, a real one. The savior had to save us all, but never did i want to put Regina in danger, so i did the obvious Emma wasn't suppose to break the curse by kissing henry but her true love, who indeed is in this ship." i swallowed it can't be. Emma didn't look very took a deep breath and you can tell she was shaked, i very much wanted a lie.<br>"I am not in love with hook, i don' t even like him like that" i felt charming release a shaken breath. Glad would have been an understatement for what hes face showed."Am in love with...Regina" her voice was above a whisper and mostly the people close to us gasped and so did i while my heart beated faster than ever before.I looked at henry and he smirked.  
>"Your turn mom"i looked at Emma and she had glass eyes full of tears afraid of rejection.<br>"I think...unm, i was the one that lied. I lied about not being in love...with Emma." i took a deep shaky breath."Truth is i am completly in love with your daughter, the was and Henry had to leave because they are what i love most. That is why i kept away from her, these last month, i couldnt be around her knowing that me loving them hurt me and so many other people." i didn't notice the tear on both mine and Snow's face. She came and hugged me-which took me by surprise- .  
>"Is okay to love Regina, and If it matters it makes me truly happy i in some way am part of your chance at happiness."<br>"Well looks like we are out." we heart the pirate say with evident dissapoinment. Emma came to me and held both my hand, pulling me into the most passionate, caring kiss. I pulled back to see her smile.  
>"W-What was t-that for?" i asked out of breath.<br>"Just in case there was any curse to break" she said and we all chuckled. Henry ran to our arms with a smirk clearly screaming 'i told you'.Maybe villans CAN get happy endings, better yet happy brand new beginnings.


End file.
